


Hard to Get

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/"><b>15minuteficlets</b></a>' <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/14615.html">Word #46.</a></p></blockquote>





	Hard to Get

This isn’t a competition; she should know it by now. It isn’t a competition because he’s never had eyes for her anyway, and sometimes she wonders why she’s even trying.

Their friendship was only ever about Summer right from the beginning – at least, until she finally spoke her mind. And he’s always seen her as a friend, a lab partner – she should know that, too.

She does, really, but it doesn’t stop her from getting caught up in the thrill of having her feelings returned, even if she knows he’s just deluding himself. Ryan was wrong. Seth isn’t hard to get – if you’re short, shallow and dark-haired and your name is Summer Roberts. If you’re not – well, then he’s not just hard to get, but impossible.

But just like he can’t not like Summer, she can’t not like Seth. In spite of his many flaws and insecurities, in spite of the way he doesn’t know what to do around girls, she just does.

If it were a real competition, that would be so much easier. She’d fight for him, even though she’s sworn to herself that she’ll never be that girl. It would be so much easier to be that girl than to pretend she exists in his world when he’d give her up in a millisecond, if she’d only do the same.

She doesn’t know why she won’t. She should.

At the Christmas party, it’s clearer than ever. She makes him a comic book, like she’s eight, and Summer dresses as Wonder Woman, a sexy, adult present that Seth looks very happy to be receiving (at least, at the moment she walks in). She’d like to say she’s surprised when Seth says he wants to be friends, but the only thing she’s really surprised about is that he says the same thing to Summer.

Their relationship is a sham from the start, and she knows that, but she clings to the pretense anyway, until she can’t anymore, because they’re not together, really, and everyone knows it but him.

This isn’t a competition, because Summer’s been the winner right from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/)' [Word #46.](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/14615.html)


End file.
